Rasanya Menjadi Uke?
by Usagi Yumi
Summary: Hanya ide bejat Kariya yang sedang penasaran mengenai sensasi menjadi uke dan merayu teman-temannya untuk ikutan menderita bersama. Bagaimana kisahnya? / Warning: 15 tahun ke atas! Bahasa vulgar! Bahasa gaul! / #InaIreRenaissance Day3


**Usagi Yumi Present**

 **Rasanya Menjadi Uke?**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Inazuma Eleven GO! bukanlah milik saya**

 **Warning**

 **UNTUK 15 TAHUN KE ATAS!** **(Walau Author-nya sendiri masih 14 tahun :v #dor!) Typo(s), GaJe, OOC, alur kecepetan, bahasa vulgar, penuh kata-kata tak senonoh, tak sesuai EYD**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

"Oi… Hikaru…" Seorang lelaki berambut hijau memanggil dengan nada malas. Dirinya sendiri juga tengah malas-malasan tiduran di tengah lapangan sepak bola. Tubuhnya dibanjiri keringat, begitu juga dengan orang yang dipanggilnya. Sudah terlihat jelas bahwa mereka baru saja selesai bermain sepak bola dan tengah menikmati istirahat di bawah hamparan langit yang telah berubah menjadi jingga. Tetapi, mereka tidak hanya bermain berdua. Masih banyak orang yang berada di lapangan, namun orang-orang itu lebih memilih untuk diam. Mereka masih terlalu lelah untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata dan memasang indra pendengar mereka baik-baik.

"Hnnn? Apa, Kariya-kun?" Syukurlah orang yang dipanggil Hikaru – atau nama lengkapnya Kageyama Hikaru – masih mau membalas panggilan si lelaki berambut hijau, Kariya Masaki. Walau dengan nada ogah-ogahan yang cukup membuat telinga si pemilik marga Kariya itu panas, namun setidaknya masih lebih baik daripada tak dibalas sama sekali.

"Lo tahu _yaoi_ , 'kan?" Pertanyaan yang cukup… errr… 'unik' keluar dari mulut Kariya. Bersamaan dengan keluarnya pertanyaan itu, kuping orang-orang yang berada di sana mulai berfungsi kembali. Jiwa ingin tahu – atau bahasa gaulnya, 'kepo' – mereka mulai tergugah. Dengan modal tampang sok datar yang padahal kelihatannya malah menjadi mirip tampang mesum para PK a.k.a 'Penjahat Kelamin', mereka mencoba menguping pembicaraan Kariya dan Hikaru. Yah… Pengecualian buat si rambut biru dengan model rambut mirip buntut kuda, Tsurugi Kyousuke. Tuh makhluk satu memang sudah dari sononya tampangnya datar. Tapi, ternyata dia juga kepo, ding. Cuman, ya… Tahu sendiri 'kan orangnya gengsian, jadi gak mau ngaku.

Tubuh Hikaru sempat menegang sesaat ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Kariya, namun ia kembali rileks. "Tentu saja aku tahu, Kariya-kun. Kita sudah bukan anak SMP yang polos lagi," Hikaru mencoba menjawab setenang mungkin. Ya, kenyataannya saat ini anak-anak kelas 7 SMP Raimon telah menginjak kelas 11 SMA. Mereka sudah bukan lagi bocah bau kencur yang hobinya main sepak bola. Sekarang mereka benar-benar telah menjadi atlet sepak bola yang gagah. Mereka sudah bukan anak kecil yang polos lagi.

"Ditambah, karena sering bergaul denganmu, aku jadi sering dijejali hal-hal tidak senonoh." Hikaru menambahkan sembari tersenyum masam, mengingat kembali hal-hal nista yang dilakukan oleh Kariya untuk melunturkan kepolosannya. Dimulai dari diajak nonton JAV berjamaah sampai diajak fap fap bareng- yang untungnya bagian akhir itu tak pernah terjadi. Malu-maluin aja kalau beneran. Ya… Walau diajak fap fap, mereka bukan humu, kok. Tenang aja. Hikaru sudah punya kecengan. Perempuan, kok. Kariya juga punya kecengan, tapi sayangnya tidak akan pernah ditakdirkan untuk bersatu.

Kalau lo pada nanya kenapa kayak gitu, lo semua harus tahu dulu siapa kecengan Kariya. MASA DIA NGECENG SI RIAS GUREMORI DARI ANIME _MIDLESCHOOL_ _DXD_!? KURANG SENGKLE APA COBA!? MEREKA ITU SUDAH TERPISAHKAN OLEH DIMENSI! EMANG NANTI KALAU SI KARIYA NIKAH MAU SAMA SIAPA!? SAMA _DAKIMAKURA_ NYA!? SAMA PC!? PLISSS... DEMI SEMVAK BAU AMAGI YANG GAK DICUCI SEJAK ZAMAN DIA MASUK SMP RAIMON! PAS MAU MALAM PERTAMA, NANTI APANYA YANG MAU DIPEGANG!? EMANG KARIYA MAU NGEGREPE GULING!? 'KAN GAK ENAK BANGET!

Ok, mari kita kembali ke topik utama. Kariya cuman bisa nyengir tanpa dosa mendengar ucapan Hikaru. Para _senpai_ langsung memberi tatapan tajam dan aura gelap yang sangat pekat. Kariya langsung tertawa garing dan berkeringat dingin.

"Iya, tuh! Bener apa kata Hikaru! Aku sama Shinsuke saja dijejalin sama koleksi anime _hentai_ miliknya!" Pemuda berambut coklat atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Tenma ikutan mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Sahabatnya, Shinsuke mengangguk, menyetujui perkataannya.

"Kariya…"

KRETEK! KRETEK!

Suara tangan yang dikepal dan 'dipersiapkan' oleh para senpai bergema di telinga Kariya. Kariya sudah siap untuk kabur, namun ia keburu diterjang oleh Tsurugi yang ngamuk dengan OOC-nya.

"CURUT SIALAN! JADI ELO YANG NGERACUNIN OTAK SAHABAT GUE, HAH!?" Tsurugi murka. Ia mencekik leher Kariya dengan keras. Wajahnya bagaikan orang kesetanan.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! G-gi! L-lepasin gua dulu, Gi!" Kariya sudah megap-megap kayak ikan yang terdampar di daratan. Dengan susah payah, ia memohon kepada Tsurugi.

"Uhuk! G-gi! Seriusan! Lepasin- Uhuk! Gua dulu! G-gua sekarat, nih!" Roh Kariya sudah siap meninggalkan tubuh. Karena Tsurugi masih memiliki rasa kemanusiaan, ia melonggarkan cekikannya, memberi Kariya kesempatan untuk berbicara. Ngarepnya sih tuh makhluk ijo tobat. Eh… tahunya…

"SOK JAIM LU, GI! GUA TAHU KALAU LO NYIMPEN KOLEKSI JAV DI LAPTOP LU, YA 'KAN!?" Kariya malah nantang. Beneran edan nih makhluk satu. Kagak ada kapok-kapoknya.

"ANJIR… LU NGE-STALK LAPTOP GUA, YA!? KAGAK ADA KAPOKNYA LU!" Eh, Tsurugi-nya sendiri tidak menyangkal. Berarti, dia memang beneran punya.

"DIAM, MAKHLUK MESUM!"

"LO NGATAIN GUA MESUM PADAHAL LO LEBIH MESUM DARI GUA! LAGIAN, WAJAR AJA KALAU GUA PUNYA KOLEKSI JAV, 'KAN!? GUA JUGA LAKI!"

"ALAH… BACOT LU, GI! KALAU MESUM NGAKU AJA!"

"BANGSAT! NGAJAK RIBUT LO!"

Alhasil, setelah adu bacot yang mereka lakukan tadi, sekarang mereka tengah berguling-guling di atas hamparan rumput hijau sembari adu tonjok.

"Kalian berdua! Berhenti!" Seorang pemuda berambut merah muda pendek berteriak, mencoba menghentikan pertengkaran antara Tsurugi dan Kariya. Percaya atau nggak, pemuda tersebut adalah Kirino Ranmaru.

Iya, beneran. Kirino yang itu. Si pemuda cantik itu. Iya… Yang pas waktu SMP rambutnya dikucir dua. Lo pada gak mungkin lupa, deh.

Kirino telah mengubah model rambutnya. Wajahnya pun terlihat menjadi lebih maskulin. Maklum lah… Dia sudah kuliah. Pastinya ada perubahan. Kirino benar-benar berubah menjadi seorang lelaki sejati, tidak feminin seperti dulu.

Mendengar teriakan Kirino yang terdengar tegas dan serius, mau gak mau Tsurugi dan Kariya berhenti bertengkar. Mereka saling memandang tajam, kemudian mengalihkan padangan. Keduanya berjalan menjauh, Kariya mendekati Hikaru dan Tsurugi mendekati Tenma serta Shinsuke.

'Huh! Awas aja tuh buntut kuda! Gua jadiin sate baru tahu rasa!' Kariya mencak-mencak di dalam hati sambil pasang wajah masam. Hikaru yang melihatnya hanya bisa sweatdrop dan menepuk punggung Kariya untuk menenangkannya. Hikaru terlalu baik, deh.

"Lagian, benar apa yang dikatakan Tsurugi," Kirino ternyata menyetu- _Wait! WHAT THE!?_

"Sebagai seorang lelaki, wajar saja jika memiliki video JAV! Tapi, kau Kariya!" Kirino langsung menunjuk Kariya dengan jari tengah. Kariya ngamuk pengen nonjok _senpai_ -nya yang biasanya hobi PMS sewaktu masih SMP, namun ia ditahan oleh Hikaru.

"Kau telah melebihi batas wajar sebagai seorang lelaki sehingga kau berhak dipanggil mesum!"

"JADI _SENPAI_ LEBIH NGEBELA SI BUNTUT KUDA ITU DIBANDINGKAN AKU!? _SENPAI_ TEGA! PADAHAL AKU SUKA MINJEMIN _SENPAI_ DVD XXX!" Tsurugi bersorak riang dalam hati. Kariya nangis kejer. Hikaru mulai lelah menghadapinya.

"Ckckck…," Kirino mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan menggerakkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan gerakan patah-patah. Dengan tampang sok, dia berkata dengan sombong,"Memang aku suka meminjam DVD XXX darimu, tapi aku bisa menghitung berapa kali aku meminjam DVD XXX dalam setahun. Selama setahun, aku hanya meminjam dua atau tiga DVD sedangkan kau selalu menonton XXX hampir setiap hari. Tsurugi pun hanya menonton JAV dua bulan sekali. Oleh karena itu, aku dan Tsurugi sama sekali tak berhak dicap sebagai orang mesum. Benar 'kan, Tsurugi?" dan disambut oleh anggukan setuju dari Tsurugi.

"Nah… Yang lebih penting…," Kirino kembali angkat bicara. Kali ini ia dan para _senpai_ yang lainnya kembali mengeluarkan aura gelap. Kariya kembali berkeringat dingin dan membeku di tempat.

"Kau sangat perlu diberi pelajaran karena telah **meracuni** otak _kouhai-kouhai_ kami yang manis…" Kirino dan _senpai_ yang lainnya berjalan mendekati Kariya dengan perlahan, membuat Kariya ngesot ke belakang dengan mata membelalak, horror.

"Mohon ampuni aku, _Senpai_ …" Kariya sudah pasang wajah kayak gadis yang mau diperkosa.

'Tolong… Gua masih belum mau mati… _History browser_ gua belum dihapus…' Kariya membatin, memohon pertolongan dengan nista.

"SERANGGGG!" Kirino memberi aba-aba. Para _senpai_ pun langsung menerjang Kariya. Kariya telat kabur. Badannya keburu ditindih sama Amagi.

"GYAAAAAAA! ANJIR GUA DITIMPA AMA GORILA! REMUK GUA RE- AHAHAHAHAHA! HAYAMI- _SENPAI_! JANGAN KILIKITIK LEHER- HAMANO- _SENPAI_! GYAHAHAHA- ARGHHHH! SAKIT, AMAGI- _SENPAI_! BADAN GUA BENERAN REMUK!"

"Errr… Tsurugi… Lebih baik kita bantuin Kariya… Kasihan dia disiksa oleh para _senpai_ ," Tenma meringis melihat Kariya yang saat ini tengah ditindih oleh Amagi serta dikilikitik oleh Hamano dan Hayami. Shindou dan Kirino sibuk menjenggut rambut Kariya, sedangkan Kurama dan Sangoku mengkilikitik telapak kakinya.

"Kau terlalu baik, Tenma. Biarkan saja dia seperti itu. Dia pantas menerimanya." Tsurugi mencegah niat baik Tenma sembari sibuk memvideo kejadian tersebut. Lumayan… Kalau disebarin di _YouTube_ kira-kira bisa dapat _views_ berapa, ya?

Tenma, Shinsuke, dan Hikaru hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah laku Tsurugi. Ketiga anak itu hanya bisa pasrah dan melemparkan pandangan meminta maaf kepada Kariya karena tidak bisa membantu.

"MAKKKK! AKU DI _GANGBANG_ , MAKKKK!"

… Abaikan saja teriakan nista Kariya.

 **30 menit kemudian…**

"Hah… Hah…," Kariya terkapar tak berdaya. Posisi tubuhnya menelungkup. Rambutnya berantakan. Badannya sakit. Bajunya kotor. Wajahnya belepotan tanah. Sepatunya sudah terlempar entah ke mana. Keadaannya saat ini benar-benar sudah sebelas-dua belas dengan gelandangan.

"Kariya-kun!" Shinsuke berseru khawatir. Pemuda yang sekarang sudah tumbuh walau tingginya hanya setara dengan tinggi anak SD segera membantu Kariya duduk, dengan Tenma dan Hikaru yang mengekor di belakangnya. Hikaru menyodorkan botol air minum milik Kariya yang inisiatif ia ambil dari tas Kariya yang terletak di pinggir lapangan bersama tas anak-anak lainnya.

"Hah… Hah… Terima kasih…" Kariya yang masih kelelahan langsung menyambar botol air minum yang diberikan oleh Hikaru dan meneguk isinya hingga habis. Tenma memijat bahunya untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa nyeri yang mendera seluruh tubuh Kariya.

"Jadi… Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya mengenai aku yang tahu _yaoi_?" Hikaru bertanya, mengembalikan topik utama yang hendak dibicarakan. Seketika Kariya langsung berdiri dan membuat Tenma terjungkal ke belakang. Seolah melupakan rasa sakitnya dan penampilannya yang seperti gembel di dekat lampu merah, ia berteriak dengan semangat,"MARI KITA MERASAKAN BAGAIMANA SENSASI MENJADI SEORANG _UKE_!"

KRIK KRIK

Hening. Tak ada yang menanggapi. Semua orang hanya bisa menatap horror ke arah Kariya.

"Hah? Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Kariya bertanya sembari memasang tampang bloon. Salah, jelas salah banget, Kariya.

"Kariya… Aku tahu kamu kelamaan menjones, tapi aku tak menyangka kamu sampai belok kayak gitu." Pemuda berambut panjang yang sebagian dikucir di bagian bawah dan menyisakan sedikit helaian rambut di kedua samping pipinya serta berwarna abu yang pertama kali angkat bicara. Pemuda itu - Shindou Takuto – langsung memberi komentar asem yang berujung ke dalam kesalahpahaman.

"Kariya… Gua gak nyangka lo sudah mulai mengikuti aliran LGBT." Pemuda berkulit coklat, Kurama Norihito juga ikut-ikutan memberi komentar asem.

"GUA BUKAN HUMU, OI! GUA NGAJAK KAYAK GINI BUKAN BERARTI KITA MAU PERGI KE NICHOME* TERUS KITA DIPERKOSA RAME-RAME! GUA PUNYA CARA YANG LEBIH SIMPEL DAN TIDAK MEMBAHAYAKAN KEPERAWANAN LUBANG PANTAT KITA!" Kariya langsung buru-buru menjelaskan dengan tidak selow karena takut makin salah paham. Yang lain cuman pada bisa cengo dan masih mencoba mencerna perkataan Kariya.

"Lagian, apa kalian gak penasaran gimana rasanya jadi _uke_?"

"...," Orang-orang di sana langsung terdiam, memikirkan pertanyaan Kariya. Kalau dipikir-pikir sebenarnya mereka penasaran.

"Jadi, gimana caranya kita merasakan sensasi menjadi uke tanpa membahayakan keperawanan lubang pantat kita?" Pemuda berambut seperti brokoli atau sering dipanggil Sangoku bertanya. Mendapat reaksi positif, bibir Kariya tersenyum lebar dan ia berlari menuju ke pinggir lapangan. Tampaknya ia sedang mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya, karena pada saat Kariya kembali, ia membawa kantung besar yang berisi…

"Cabai?" Koor para _senpai_.

"Yap, cabai!"

"A-ano… Jadi… Jika kita memakan cabai, kita akan merasakan sensasi yang sama seperti ketika menjadi _uke_?" Satu-satunya pemuda berkacamata di sana, Hayami Tsurumasa bertanya.

"Benar sekali, _Senpai_!"

"K-kayaknya… a-aku… l-lew-wat saja…" Hayami menolak dengan nada bergetar, namun sahabat tercintanya, Hamano Kaiji langsung merangkul pundaknya.

"Ahahahaha! Kau tak boleh begitu! Ini pasti menyenangkan!" Hamano tertawa riang.

'MENYENANGKAN NDASMU!' Hayami membatin nista, merasa merana.

"Nah… Jadi, siapa saja yang mau coba? Dan kau, Tsurugi! Kalau kamu adalah seorang lelaki sejati, kau tak boleh kabur!" Baru saja Tsurugi mau menolak, tapi ketika Kariya berkata seperti itu malah membuatnya tak bisa kabur dan tertantang.

"OK, GUA IKUT!" Tsurugi sudah berapi-api.

"Jadi, semuanya ikut? Jika ada yang tak mau silahkan angkat tangan!"

Ajaib. Kagak ada yang angkat tangan. Masih menjadi misteri kenapa Shindou dan Kirino tidak protes dan menghentikan ide bejat Kariya. Ternyata benar apa kata pepatah. ' _Curiosity kills the cat_ ' atau bisa diartikan 'Penasaran dapat membunuh kucing'. Ya… Kira-kira kayak gitu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan cabai-nya sekarang. Tenang aja… Udah gua cuci kok di rumah!" Seolah mengerti dengan tatapan orang-orang di sana, Kariya segera angkat bicara, membuat yang lain bernapas lega. Enak aja Kariya tak mencucinya dulu. Entar keracunan kayak dikasih sianida lagi.

"Gua _starter_ , ya?" Kariya langsung mengambil satu cabai dan memakannya, diikuti dengan Tsurugi yang tak mau kalah. Hikaru, Shinsuke, dan Tenma sempat ragu, tapi rasa penasaran mereka terlalu besar sehingga mereka ikut mengambil cabai dari kantung yang dibawa Kariya dan memakannya.

"Makan yang banyak, ya… Kalau bisa abisin," Ucap Kariya disela acara makannya.

Sang Surya telah tenggelam, digantikan oleh Ratu Malam yang bersinar terang di angkasa. Malam itu mereka semua menghabiskan waktu memakan cabai berjamaah sembari mendesah hebat karena rasa pedas yang membakar lidah. Acara reunian klub sepak bola Raimon ditutup dengan rencana bejat seorang pemuda bernama Kariya Masaki.

 **Keesokan harinya…**

"Ukh… A-ah… K-k-ariya-kun… Ahn… H-Hyaaaa!"

"H-Hikaru…"

"A-ah… L-lubangku… P-panas sekali… Uhn…"

"E-emangnya lo doang… DAN TOLONG BERHENTI MENDESAH, HIKARU! KITA LAGI ADA DI JAMBAN SEKOLAH, OI!"

"T-tapi… S-sakit… Aku tak k-kuat…"

"LO BIKIN ORANG LAIN DI LUAR SANA SALAH PAHAM, OI! Anjirrr…"

BROOOOTTT! PEREPET PET PET PET!

Suara kentut Kariya bergema di seluruh penjuru toilet laki-laki, mengeluarkan bau busuk yang setara dengan bangkai tikus.

"ARRRRGGGHHHH! LUBANG GUA PANAS ANJAY!"

"K-Kariya-kun… Sampai berapa lama lagi kita akan berada di sini? Lubangku sakit karena daritadi mencret…"

"Si Buntut Kuda dan Domba Galing kagak masuk sekolah lagi… Amagi- _senpai_ udah tepar di UKS… Gua denger Hamano- _senpai_ , Hayami- _senpai_ , dan Kurama- _senpai_ masuk rumah sakit. Shindou- _senpai_ dan Kirino- _senpai_ sampai gak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur gara-gara lubangnya panas hingga tak sanggup berjalan. Sangoku- _senpai_ tak jelas bagaimana kabarnya."

Yap, setelah acara makan cabai kemarin, semua anak-anak mantan klub sepak bola Raimon tersebut langsung terserang mencret di pagi harinya. Hanya Kariya dan Hikaru yang kuat dan tidak tumbang seperti yang lain. Mereka berhasil merasakan sensasi menjadi uke, sih… Tapi…

"D-daripada sensasi menjadi uke… Ini… A-ah! L-lebih mirip menjadi uke yang diperkosa…" Hikaru berkata sembari meringis kesakitan. Setitik air mata telah berada di ujung matanya. Rasanya ia siap menangis kapanpun karena tak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang mendera lubang pantatnya.

"L-lo bener, Hikaru… Mungkin kalau cewek diperkosa, rasanya juga kayak gini, ya… Nggak, kayaknya lebih sakit,"

"Kau benar. A-ah… K-kariya-kun!"

"CUKUP! BERHENTILAH MENDESAH, HIKARU!"

Dan seharian itu, Kariya dan Hikaru membolos pelajaran serta toilet laki-laki dipenuhi oleh desahan Hikaru yang menggoda iman.

 **-FIN-**

Nichome: Distrik di Jepang tempat di mana para gay berkumpul

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yo! Author mesum kembali membawa fic mesum untuk para pembaca yang mesum! :v #duak! #digampar**

 **Saya tak bisa banyak berbicara kali ini. Intinya, saya maso ngerjain ini padahal lagi banyak PR dan minggu depan bakal ada TO.**

 **Maaf kalau fanfic ini GaJe dan bahasanya vulgar sekali. Gaya penulisan saya memang seperti itu. Ditambah, saya sudah lupa-lupa ingat sama nama-nama karaktenya. Namun yang terpenting, semoga para pembaca terhibur!**

 **Shiro Shinigami Usagi,**

 **Usagi Yumi**


End file.
